


My Time

by Flyingthrulife



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Well only a little bit, no beta we die like men, no explicit death scene, read at your own caution, tommy just misses his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingthrulife/pseuds/Flyingthrulife
Summary: Tommy toys with the idea of death and reminisces over the good days.(Disclaimer: I am not writing about real people, these are all characters from the Dream SMP. Also, please do not ship Tommy and Tubbo. THEY ARE MINORS.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not writing about real people, these are all characters from the Dream SMP. Also, please do not ship Tommy and Tubbo. THEY ARE MINORS. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> Tw// suicide

The air was always fresher above the clouds. It was almost calming, just to sit and breathe for a moment. Nothing could be heard, not even the distant explosions of creepers down below. It’s all Tommy ever wanted but now that he has it, he can’t escape it. The deafening silence washed over Tommy’s body like a tidal wave, pulling him in with promises of beautiful sights before crashing into him and filling his lungs with crushed dreams. He tries to fight to get to the surface but it was just out of his reach before he gets trampled by dead promises and false hope. 

Tommy closes his eyes. He wonders what everyone would say when they would see the aftermath. He wonders what would happen to the very pillar he was sitting on that was made for this moment. Tommy hugged his knees tighter to his chest, his broken fingernails digging into thin skin. He may as well just called himself a zombie, he was a dead man walking. He even looked the part. Torn clothes, overly pale skin that hadn’t been washed in days causing an almost green hue, dull eyes (the life having been drained away since the day he was put here). 

Tommy couldn’t take it. He’s been stripped of his pride, his ego long gone down the drain, and his will grew even less as the days passed. He was alone. He had no home. He was betrayed by his friends and then became a laughing stock to the very person who brought him here. He felt like an exhibit, a historical event that was just never meant to be. 

So what was meant to be? His inevitable demise? His jump for freedom only to be taken by gravity? The constant feeling of dread, guilt, and anger? What was he meant to do here? Tommy’s head hurt. 

Quickly, Tommy stood up, losing his balance for a minute. If it wasn’t for his instincts, he would’ve let himself go. His heart stayed dormant, no rush of energy from the loss of balance. He stared out above the clouds. And he waited. But for what? What was there to wait for? Who was he waiting for?

Blue-now-grey eyes fell onto the ground below. Disappointment flooded every being of Tommy’s body. His fists clenched at his sides. His body shook from how tense he became in such a short amount of him. Suddenly, his shoulders began to shake as pained sobs escaped his closed mouth. Tommy clenched his eyes shut and tightened his jaw. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, dripping into the unknown below. Why was nobody here? A cloud was passing just a couple inches under his feet. He opened his eyes and watched the cloud. 

Maybe if he waited for another cloud, he wouldn’t have to think of the fall. He would land on the soft pillowy matter. He would lay there and admire the blue sky as he went. Tommy smiled. He would have the best seat for the most breathtaking sunsets. Almost better than, and dare he say it, his own bench. 

Tommy shook his head, no. Nothing can compare to the pure feeling of sitting on that bench watching the sunset. Especially watching with your best friend.

“Tubbo....” Tommy whimpered. He frowned and cleared his throat, raising his gaze back to the vast amount of sky in front of him. He could see the horizon becoming darker. Looking behind him, the sun stared with reckless curiosity. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the sun became just a little bit more warmer. His heart fluttered. He reached out to the hot surface, imagining it curl around his finger tips and spreading down to his feet. Tommy took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth. His cheeks were still wet from crying but he had no intentions of drying them. Nobody would see anyway.

As the sun grew colder, so did Tommy’s heart. He turned back around only to be faced with the description of his own life line. Dark, dull, and broken. Numbness filled his every being. Had he delayed his trip to the other side this long? 

What would Dream think? 

Tommy freezes. The fire that once licked his skin turned to ice, trapping him in a hypothermic prison. Dream was never his friend. He lied to Tommy. Told Tommy that he was going to be there, told him that he was his friend, told him that he was okay. He lied... 

Time went by quick. It went by painfully quick. He didn’t know how long he had stood frozen in his place. He didn’t really care either. It wasn’t like he was going to have time to dwell on it any longer. 

Tommy hung his toes off the edge, watching pieces of dirt fall off the edge of the wood block he had last placed to complete his masterpiece, his perfect plan. He sighed heavily. He closed his eyes. Would this be the last time he closed them? 

Tommy didn’t want to feel angry. He wanted to feel.... safe and at home. So he let his mind run wild, putting the disc of good memories to watch before....

Wilbur’s laughter echoed in his ear, his true genuine laugh. Techno had made a snide remark that had caught everyone off guard. Wilbur couldn’t hold it back as he doubled over with joy. Techno was as confused as ever but soon realised what he said. Techno joined with awkward huffs, his lips curling ever so slightly. 

Philza was handing Tommy a gift. He remembered being so excited to unwrap the present. Philza was watching, gazing over the boys expressions as each piece of wrapping paper hit the floor. There, in Tommy’s hand, laid a shiny blue diamond sword. Tommy gasped. He was so overwhelmed with joy and happiness that, for the first time ever, he cried in Philza’s arms. “Thank you, Dad.”

Quackity was putting on one hell of a show, jumping around and putting emphasis on his accent while trying to sell “drugs” which was only small sandwich bags filled with flour, salt, sugar, or any white powdered food they had in the kitchen. Everyone was laughing, joining in on the skit. Karl and Fundy joining in on his antics and fake snorting the substance within the bags. Tommy’s heart was so full that day.

And Tubbo. It was almost like Tommy could feel his presence beside him. He looked over, Tubbo sat next to him gazing out to the horizon. He looked relaxed and calm. He remembered this day. They had just gotten back home from a long trip of being lost in the swamp. Although their clothes where drenched and their skin had layers of sweat and dirt, they knew they couldn’t miss this sunset. Tommy smiled. 

He missed his best friend. 

“It’s my time... I’ll see you on the other side.”

And with a final step—

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not writing about real people, these are all characters from the Dream SMP. Also, please do not ship Tommy and Tubbo. THEY ARE MINORS.


End file.
